Low-density aerogel materials are widely considered to be the best solid insulators available. Aerogels function as insulators primarily by minimizing conduction (low structural density results in tortuous path for energy transfer through the solid framework), convection (large pore volumes and very small pore sizes result in minimal convection), and radiation (IR absorbing or scattering dopants are readily dispersed throughout the aerogel matrix). Aerogels can be used in a broad range of applications, including: heating and cooling insulation, acoustics insulation, electronic dielectrics, aerospace, energy storage and production, and filtration. Furthermore, aerogel materials display many other interesting acoustic, optical, mechanical, and chemical properties that make them abundantly useful in various insulation and non-insulation applications.